Sabo
Summary Luffy and Ace's childhood friend. He liked fighting with a staff and was the first of them to set out on their dream of becoming great pirates. He was believed to have been killed by the World Nobles, but the manga reveals that he survived , leading him to ultimately being taken in by the Revolutionaries and rising to rank of Dragon's second in commmand. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher Name: Sabo Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Second in command of the Revolutionary army Attack Potency: City level+ via powerscaling from Luffy and Fujitora (Also destroyed the Dressrosa coliseum with a Hiken), possibly higher (given he is Dragon's second-in-command) Range: Extended melee range with his pipe, a few hundred meters with fire attacks Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Fujitora) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Presumably Class PJ+ (Can clash with Fujitora and one shot VAs). Durability: City level+ via powerscaling, possibly higher. Logia Dispersion makes him difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His pipe Intelligence: Skilled combatant, in charge of a large number of the revolutionaries Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his pipe with Busōshoku Haki), ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit, which allows him to create, control, and become fire, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes fire and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well as the capacity to regenerate (low-high, going by shown feats) his elemental body, very skilled hand to hand combatant (knows martial arts dragon style techniques) Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, often falls asleep while eating, apparently magma can directly harm him as it smothers out his fire Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Sabo is one of these people. *'''-Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '-Dragon Style Martial Arts:' A martial style that uses the hands. This technique was possibly passed down to Sabo by Dragon. Sabo can also enhance the strength of his attacks with Busōshoku Haki. *'-Ryu no Kagizume (Dragon's Claw):' Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. *'-Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki (Dragon Claw Fists: Dragon's Breath):' Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. '-Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Sabo is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames, and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *'-Hiken:''' Sabo's apparent signature attack, also used by its previous owner Ace. Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target.